


We beat the odds together

by Mooonshine



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: Alex s’arrêta brusquement, sous le choc, devant la vue qui s‘offrait à lui.Michael était assis près du feu. Les flammes projetaient un halo doré tout autour de Michael, s’accrochant à ses boucles et lui donnant un air presque irréel. Une buche s’écroula dans le foyer, créant un jeu d’ombres sur le visage de Michael.Il avait les yeux fermés, comme abandonné à la musique. La musique dont il jouait sur sa guitare.





	We beat the odds together

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur le désert, emportant avec elle la chaleur de la journée.

Alex engagea sa voiture dans l‘entrée de la casse et alla se stationner près du vieux pick-up de Michael. Toute la ville était au courant pour eux maintenant, aucune raison de se cacher.

Alex descendit de sa voiture. De la musique lui parvenait faiblement tandis qu’il faisait le tour de l’AirStream. C’était rare que Michael allume la radio.

Alex s’arrêta brusquement, sous le choc, devant la vue qui s‘offrait à lui.

 Michael était assis près du feu. Les flammes projetaient un halo doré tout autour de Michael, s’accrochant à ses boucles et lui donnant un air presque irréel. Une bûche s’écroula dans le foyer, créant un jeu d’ombres sur le visage de Michael.

 Il avait les yeux fermés, comme abandonné à la musique. La musique dont il jouait sur sa guitare.

 Le cou de l’instrument était agrippé fermement par la main lacérée de Michael. Les doigts qui jouaient les cordes étaient douces, presque comme s‘ils caressaient le corps d’un amant.

 Soudain, Alex fut ramener dix ans en arrière, à l’époque où il regardait Michael jouait de la guitare.

 Lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux dans le désert, à dormir dans le truck de Michael, à s’embrasser sous les étoiles. 

 A la fois où il avait offert la guitare de son frère à Michael et où il avait essayé de l’embrasser dans l’abri.

 Mais il avait cru...

 Les yeux d’Alex se posèrent sur la main gauche de Michael. Les articulations étaient rigides et seulement deux doigts appuyaient les cordes sur les frettes. Les autres cordes bougeaient seules.

 Non, Michael les bougeait. 

 Il utilisait son pouvoir. 

 Il ne l’avait jamais fait devant Alex, un peu comme s’il ne voulait pas que son amant se rappelle de sa différence.

 Il savait parfaitement que lorsque Michael perdait le contrôle, son pouvoir se déchaînait. Il le savait parce que, quand ils avaient finalement dit à Max que Michael avait révélé la vérité à Alex, Max avait été certain que Michael avait été négligent avec son pouvoir et que c’est ainsi que Alex l’avait appris.

 Mais Michael ne perdait jamais le contrôle avec Alex, il se refusait à être brutal avec lui, parce qu’il savait qu’Alex avait grandi dans la brutalité. Il en avait été le témoin.

 Alors même que Michael était attaqué, en proie à une douleur incroyable, il avait réussi à conserver le contrôle sur son pouvoir et ne pas révéler son secret. Michael avait perdu l’usage d’une de ses mains pour protéger Max et Isobel et leur secret, alors qu’il aurait pu tout simplement tuer Jesse Manes.

 Ils avaient perdu tellement de choses cette nuit-là. Leur secret. Leurs espoirs. Leur futurs. La musique.

 Alex avait arrêté de jouer de la guitare après cette nuit-là. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, la culpabilité de voir Michael à genoux, la main gauche en sang avec les os totalement déformés perçant la peau. Et puis, Jesse Manes avait fracassé sa guitare contre son dos.

 La musique représentait tellement aux yeux de Michael. Elle lui apportait la paix, elle lui permettait de calmer le chaos à l'intérieur de lui, de changer son entropie. Et tout cela lui avait été arraché.

 

-Tu joues.

 

La voix d’Alex n’était qu’un murmure mais Michael sursauta tout de même. Il se tourna vers Alex tout en posant la guitare contre son siège.

 

-On voulait me surprendre, soldat ?

 

Mais Alex n’accorda aucune intention au sourire moqueur, ses yeux restèrent posés sur la guitare.

 

-J‘ai pensé que tu ne pourrais plus jamais jouer.

 

Les yeux de Michael se posèrent à son tour sur la guitare. Alex continua.

 

-Ta main était cassée. Elle n’a jamais vraiment guéri après cette nuit.

 

Michael secoua la tête.

 

-Je ne pouvais plus.

 

Alex s‘assit à côté de Michael et prit sa main gauche entre les siennes.

 

-Ça m’a pris des années et je ne suis plus aussi bon qu’avant mais je peux jouer.

 

Michael soupira.

 

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner. Tu étais parti, UNM était devenu un rêve. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me prendre tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

 

Alex baissa les yeux.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

 

Tout était de sa faute. La vie de Michael avait été détruite parce qu’il n’avait jamais été suffisamment bon pour son père.

Il alla pour retirer ses mains, mais Michael l’en empêcha.

 

-Hey, non. Non. Ce connard m’a démoli la main. Pas toi. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

 

Alex secoua la tête, incapable de regarder Michael dans les yeux.

 

-Mais c’était à cause de moi. Parce qu’il me déteste. Et toi... Je... Je n’ai pas su te protéger.

 

Michael posa sa main gauche sur la joue de l’autre homme et le força à capter son regard.

 

-Tu avais dix-sept ans Alex.

-Tout comme toi. On n’était que des enfants, Michael. On ne faisait rien de mal. Les gens auraient dû s’inquiéter, poser des questions.

-C’était plus sûr que personne ne demande rien.

 

Les deux hommes s’observèrent un moment.

 

-Je suis en paix, Alex. Je ne dis pas que je ne lui casserais pas la gueule si j’en avais l’opportunité, mais... tu es revenu. Et je peux jouer de la musique, alors...

 

La main de Michael se fit caresse et il s’approcha.

 Alex pouvait sentir le souffle de Michael sur ses lèvres. Il lui était impossible de détourner les yeux maintenant, le regard de Michael était comme envoûtant. Il glissa sa main dans les boucles et l’attira à lui pour mettre fin à la distance entre eux.

 Embrasser Michael lui apporter un sentiment de plénitude comme si, enfin, il était entier. Comme si rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais leur arriver.

 Alex sourit contre les lèvres de Michael avant de se reculer.

 

-Joue pour moi, murmura-t-il.

 

Michael l'observa et secoua la tête. Quoiqu’Alex demande, il ferait tout pour le lui accorder. Il attrapa sa guitare.

 

-Okay. Je... Je m'entraîne dessus depuis quelques jours ... alors... C'est probablement loin d'être parfait.

 

Alex observa Michael positionner la guitare sur ses genoux, les doigts de sa main gauche se placèrent avec quelques difficultés sur les frettes.

 Michael commença à gratter les cordes et même alors qu'il ne chantait pas, Alex n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les paroles.

 

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took_   _the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

 

  _They_   _said "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us_   _holding on_

_We're still together still going_   _strong_

 

_You're_   _still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the_   _one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one_   _I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good_   _night_

 

_Ain't_   _nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't_   _listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said "I bet_   _they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holdin' on_

_We're_   _still together still goin' strong_

 

_You're_   _still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still_   _the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the_   _one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss_   _good night_

 

_You're_   _still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still_   _the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the_   _one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss_   _good night_

 

_I'm_   _so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

 

 

 


End file.
